


Follow

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: Minho terjebak di tengah macet dan hujan deras.





	

**Author's Note:**

> karena hal bodoh menimpaku berturut-turut lol.

Puncak _rush hour_ dikombinasikan dengan hujan yang seolah digelontorkan langsung dari langit membuat kendaraan yang berjejal di jalan raya hanya bisa merambat lambat, tak jauh berbeda dengan laju langkah manusia yang kedinginan dan basah kuyup.

Minho tidak memberi perbandingan secara asal: dia benar-benar menyejajari langkah seorang pemuda yang memeluk kedua lengan dan menundukkan kepala seolah tempaan hujan terlalu berat untuk membuat tubuhnya tegak. Terkadang Minho mendahului, di saat lain dia berhenti total dan disusul si pemuda. Bagaimanapun, paling sering mereka melaju bersama dan entah kenapa Minho merasa sedikit canggung karenanya. Seakan-akan keberadaan mobil tidak membuat kondisinya lebih baik kecuali tubuh yang kering.

Sebenarnya tidak tanpa alasan Minho memperhatikan pemuda itu, selain tentu saja kenyataan bahwa memandangi _wiper_ yang berdecit dan melambai, juga lampu belakang mobil di depannya hanya akan memiringkan kewarasan. Hujan menimpa begitu kuat, ibarat mereka mencoba menembus atap mobilnya, dan secara instingtif Minho yang memiliki sedikit klaustrofobia harus mengalihkan tatapan pada si pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya sejak yang bersangkutan diserbu raungan klakson setelah menyeberang dengan sangat sembrono.

Minho tidak akan menyalahkan si pengemudi yang sudah menyetir perlahan-lahan dengan jangkauan pandang terbatas. Pemuda itu terang-terangan tidak menoleh kanan-kiri sebelum menjejakkan kaki ke aspal yang tergenang, mengeloyor begitu saja seakan tidak sayang nyawa, menyebabkan orang-orang yang sudah frustrasi semakin sebal. Dan dia sekadar mengangguk kecil setelahnya, sama sekali tidak berterima kasih, melanjutkan langkahnya ke trotoar. Minho hampir dapat mendengar sumpah-serapah merembes dari mobil merah cerah itu.

Tapi ketidakpedulian si pemuda tidak berhenti sampai sana. Dia berhasil mencapai trotoar, mulai melangkah cepat dan meninggalkan Minho, hingga ujung bawah kardigannya yang kebesaran tersangkut pinggiran papan menu kafe sampai terguling jatuh ke trotoar yang becek. Pelayan yang kebetulan sedang mengepel bagian depan pintu seketika berteriak; si pemuda berjongkok, berusaha melepaskan kaitan benang-benang rajut itu dari serabut kayu. Ketika papan berhasil didirikan kembali, tawaran spesial hari ini yang ditulis indah menggunakan kapur sudah sepenuhnya terhapus. Pelayan itu marah-marah. Si peduli seakan telah terlalu teler untuk bisa menangkap umpatannya.

Sungguh, pemuda itu tidak tertolong lagi.

Insiden tersebut mengizinkan Minho merangkak mendahului dan mengamatinya lewat spion, tetapi pemberhentian berikutnya lagi-lagi membuatnya tertinggal. Lucu juga mereka sedari tadi balapan tanpa suara, tanpa niatan melakukan itu, tapi kini Minho tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian. Dia tetap mengikutkan pandangannya pada punggung si pemuda yang makin menjauh dilalap hujan.

Lalu pemuda itu oleng ke samping. Seseorang yang berjalan dari arah sebaliknya menyenggol bahunya, entah bagaimana menyebabkan payung kuning neon yang dipakai ikut terjungkir jatuh ke tanah. Wanita itu seketika basah kuyup. Cepat-cepat dia menyambar payung, membentak si pemuda, kemudian berjalan menandak-nandak meninggalkan tempat kejadian. Sekilas saja Minho mengamati wanita yang cemberut itu, dan kembali terpusat pada si pemuda yang mengusap-usap sebelah lengan. Di antara semua benda yang ada, pemuda itu justru terluka goresan rangka payung. Tidak ada yang lebih apes sekaligus absurd.

Sayup-sayup Minho mendengar peluit polisi pengatur lalu lintas. Sosok-sosok berjas hujan mencolok berusaha mengurai kemacetan dengan memberikan jalur alternatif. Barisan kendaraan ikut berbelok, sebagian lainnya dengan tujuan tidak bisa diganggu-gugat tetap melaju terus meski harus tetap merambat pelan. Minho masuk dalam rombongan kedua. Dia mengangguk berterima kasih pada polisi muda yang rela berhujan-hujan demi warga kota.

Dia meluruskan tatapan dan mendapati taksi berhenti tak jauh di depannya. Jendelanya terbuka dan si pemuda berdiri tertegun di dekatnya, mendengarkan dengan tatapan kosong. Tampaknya secara ajaib sopir taksi mengira pemuda itu mencegatnya, dan dia yang telanjur putus asa mulai merasa bahagia karena akhirnya mendapat penumpang, hanya untuk menyadari si pemuda tidak berniat memanfaatkan jasanya. Ada acungan jari tengah yang keluar dari jendela sebelum taksi itu melesat pergi.

Rasanya seperti semua kesialan dicurahkan melalui hujan pada seluruh tubuh pemuda itu. Minho mendecak kecil sambil menekan pedal gas sedikit lebih kuat, mempercepat laju mobilnya sampai hampir mencapai punggung si pemuda. Dia menurunkan tuas lampu sein, melirik spion untuk memastikan perubahan jalurnya tidak mengganggu—

Mendadak sebuah mobil menyerobot ke depan Minho, mencipratkan sebagian besar air dari genangan raksasa di aspal ke tubuh pemuda itu, mulai dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. Figurnya yang sudah kuyup kini semakin kusam. Setelah seorang perempuan berlari-lari dari pintu penumpang ke akademi di seberang trotoar, mobil tidak sopan tadi kembali melaju, Minho meminggirkan miliknya ke tepi jalan. Berhenti tepat di samping pemuda yang telah berjongkok dengan muka menghadap bawah, air hujan bercampur bekas genangan menetes-netes dari pucuk rambutnya.

Minho memgembuskan napas panjang. Tanpa mematikan mesin mobil, dia meraih payung lipat dari ransel yang terkulai di jok penumpang depan dan melangkah keluar. Udara terasa dingin bercampur pengap oleh kendaraan yang memenuhi jalan, berbau polusi sekaligus _petrichor_. Suasana yang tidak menyenangkan.

Pemuda itu masih bergeming saat Minho mencapai sisinya, sedikit menjulurkan payung agar tidak ada lagi hujan yang menderanya. Distraksi itu terbukti efektif. Si pemuda mendongakkan kepala, mata yang kosong dan bibir yang pucat membalas ekspresi tidak menentu Minho.

“Ayo, berdirilah.”

Pemuda itu menurut.

“Masuk.”

Sekali lagi dia menurut, berjalan pelan di samping Minho menuju pintu depan, tapi berhenti sejenak ketika rongga dalam mobil yang hangat dan wangi mengundangnya masuk. Dia mengembuskan napas yang mulai terdengar menyerupai mengi.

“Nanti basah.”

“Siapa peduli. Masuklah.”

Minho mendorongnya lembut ke dalam, lalu menutup pintu. Pemuda itu tetap bungkam setelah Minho tiba di bangku kemudi dan mengunci mereka dari terjangan hujan. Keheningan menyambut mereka. Lebih dingin dari hujan.

“Maaf,” gumam Minho sambil melontarkan payung ke lantai kabin bagian belakang. “Aku bodoh sekali, bukan?”

Pemuda itu membuang muka ke luar jendela. Minho melepas jaket dan menyampirkannya di kedua pundak si pemuda. Masih tidak ada sahutan, dia menaikkan suhu AC.

“Yang tadi adalah semburan sesaat. Seharusnya aku tidak menyuruhmu keluar mobil dalam cuaca seperti ini.” Minho melirik ke samping, meringis kecil kala tak juga muncul respons yang berarti. “Maaf, kau pantas marah padaku. Maafkan aku.”

“Apa hujan ini membantu mendinginkan kepalamu?” gumam kekasihnya. Minho tidak yakin itu pantas dimaknakan serius atau sebenarnya tusukan subtil.

“Ya. Sangat dingin malah. Sekarang aku ingin menonjok wajahku sendiri.”

“Oke.” Perlahan-lahan Lee Taemin meluruskan tatapan ke depan, beringsut mencari posisi paling hangat di balik jaket Minho yang menyelimuti. Tak lama kemudian, dia menoleh ke lelaki yang berada di balik kemudi. “Apa kau sudah sadar aku tidak mungkin pergikencan bersama bosku?”

“Ya, ya.” Minho menggigiti bibir. “Melihat punggungmu membuatku tersadar orang yang berada di foto itu sama sekali tidak mirip denganmu. Aku—kupikir kupingku telanjur panas dengan perkataan mereka.”

“Satu pertanyaan lagi,” kata Taemin, masih berupa gumaman.

“Berapa pun tidak masalah—tapi silakan saja.”

“Apa kau mengikuti _ku_?”

Minho menoleh dengan cengiran rikuh. “Ya, aku menyadari tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian, bahkan dalam keadaan terburuk sekalipun. Kau terlalu berharga.”

Taemin tidak menyahut, tapi ada senyum kecil di bibirnya.


End file.
